A tow hitch structure generally includes a tube section, having torsion tube and a center-mounted receiver tube, and a frame mounting structure that attaches the tube section to the frame of a vehicle. The receiver tube accepts a tow hitch. Under loading conditions, the tow hitch structure may show signs of cracking after a number of usage cycles, then after a further number of usage cycles, the tow hitch structure may fracture. Cracking and fracture occur due to stress concentrated at particular areas. In a conventional tow hitch structure, loading conditions on the receiver tube may lead to a bending stress on the torsion tube. The loading condition on the receiver tube that causes bending stress on the torsion tube leads to stress concentrated at areas of the structure for attaching the receiver tube to the torsion tube.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.